Lips Of An Angel
by The-Phanatics
Summary: Making a comeback after being erased. Erik gets a letter from Christine four years later. Based on the song by Hinder.


We don't own Phantom, but we own the plot and not the song, Lips of an Angel.

Lips of an Angel

By: The Phanatics

Erik was in the room with his new lover, Madeline. She was beautiful, blonde hair, and just perfect to light the world of his sorrow. He knew however, that she was no Christine Daae or Meg Giry that was for sure. But he knew Meg and him were never meant to be lovers; just friends, so he dealt with that easily and moved on quickly. But he still pined for Christine at times. And that was only because whenever they made love, he would have an image of Christine pop into his head. But she was with Raoul…or was since he had died a year after the Opera burned from a murder that was set up by his old friend, the Count of Monte Cristo…or his right hand man any way. And for some reason, he knew he had feelings for Madeline, but they were just feelings of lust and they were mostly what you would call 'high school crush' feelings. He hated how he was forced to conceal his feelings to her, but he knew she was in love with the former Phantom of the Opera and wasn't on to deny the pleasure of a feisty young girl as herself. They no longer lived underground, but in her apartment by Notre Dame. He would look at her as she slept sometimes and picture her as Christine, like the lustful demon he could be. I mean, sure, Madeline didn't care about his face…but she was seventeen and he was about twenty nine, how could she know a lot about the world, when he was almost thirty and had seem most of the world, from Rome to Persia.

And speaking of Persia, there was some one from that certain country that had to see him every month to check up on him. There was a knock at the door and Erik heard Madeline call out in her rich, American accent, "Honey, can you get that?" Erik walked up from the bed and went to the door, where he saw Daroga standing at the door. "Good evening, Erik," he said. Now, Erik hadn't had quite forgiven him yet on the fact that he had interfered with the relations he had with Christine. "Daroga, it's nearly 11, what do you want?" Erik asked with fake politeness. Daroga pulled out an envelope with no address, just simply said 'Erik' on the front. "She wanted me to give this to you," he said, "she hopes you understand." Erik took the envelope and was quite confused at that point as the Daroga left the door step. Erik walked to his office and opened the envelope, surprised to see whose hand writing it was.

_Dear Erik,_

_I know you probably hate me for leaving you all those years ago. Yes it may had been only four years ago, but the thing is, it felt like yesterday that I betrayed you that fateful night. I have been thinking of you lately…well lately is such an excuse of a word, let me rephrase that; I have been thinking of you since my wedding night. And yes, I know that is quite an immature and whore like manner, but I know that I shouldn't have done that to you, with removing your mask and such. I still think of what could've been, do you?_

_If things had turned out the way you had planned, would you be with me? Or are you with another that would claim to me that you moved on with life. Whoever she is, she's lucky to have a kind and artistic man to take care of her and love her like the Angel of Music would. I see you at night in my dreams sometimes and I wish I had never hurt you. I ask forgiveness, master. I hear you're voice at night too. Do you still torture me because you love me? Or do you torture me because you have truly moved on and you truly hate me?_

_I ask again forgiveness for what I had done. I was a stupid, naïve girl who was infatuated with the Opera's patron. I deserve to be tortured for the rest of my life for it. I truly still love you, Angel. Please write me back if you had read this letter and write to me so I can know the truth once and for all. I'll know by how you've written back to me. Or how you didn't and you have moved on. Please think of me and remember me._

_Love always,_

_Christine Daae_

Erik looked at the letter for about 10 minutes until he could think of a proper thought to this. She still loves me, he thought to himself. He looked back into the room, seeing Madeline prepping herself for bed. Madeline was beautiful….but what he and Christine had was divine. They were truly one and then, fate had spit them apart. Do I write her back? He didn't have a clue what on earth to do about this. He ha dreamed of her coming back to him, but he never thought that it would be possible. And then he realized that he still loved her too. And he would write to her with the most beautiful letter. But what about Madeline?

_Honey why you calling me so late _

_It's kinda hard to talk right now _

_Honey why you crying is everything okay _

_I gotta whisper cause I can't be too loud _

_Well, my girl's in the next room _

_Sometimes I wish she was you _

_I guess we never really moved on _

_It's really good to hear your voice saying my name _

_It sounds so sweet _

_Coming from the lips of an angel _

_Hearing those words it makes me weak _

_And I never wanna say goodbye _

_But girl you make it hard to be faithful _

_With the lips of an angel _

He remembered her like she was the beautiful young Prima Donna of the opera. She had curly brown hair, with large chocolate eyes, full lips and just the pure soul for singing that was her. And now, she wanted him back. But what could he do? He knew that it would be unfair for him to cheat on Madeline, one of the two women who ever felt passion for him. But then again she might just be with him out of infatuation. He knew that as a man, he wasn't going to deny a woman of love, especially even if he didn't love her back and was willing to go and break her heart like a monster, it would have to be worse than any of the crime and murders he had committed against others.

But, there had to be a way to get her to find another. Although he did feel some sympathy for Madeline. Was he to be a man of heartbreak? Defiantly not! Not now, not ever was he to be a heartbreaker, even though the woman who wrote this letter was the very source of his heart ache. Oh why did she always have to do this to him? Wrap him around her finger than cause him to go on for days thinking of her with lustful thoughts of her in the room.

_It's funny that you're calling me tonight _

_And yes I dreamt of you too _

_And does he know you're talking to me _

_Will it start a fight? _

_No I don't think she has a clue _

_Well my girl's in the next room _

_Sometimes I wish she was you _

_I guess we never really moved on _

_It's really good to hear your voice saying my name _

_It sounds so sweet _

_Coming from the lips of an angel _

_Hearing those words it makes me weak _

_And I never wanna say goodbye _

_But girl you make it hard to be faithful _

_With the lips of an angel _

Never did he picture this moment to be confusing. If he wasn't with Madeline…may be he could run to her and return the passionate kiss that she had given him the night she left him with that fop. He never had wanted to say good bye to her, in fact, that night in the cemetery, he was going to ask her to return to him and be his. And when he had gotten into that sword fight with the op, he knew that if he killed him, he wouldn't have the chance to get this desire to return to him. Please don't do this to me, Christine, he thought as he tried not to think of the past.

Madeline then called from the room, "Erik, are you coming to bed?" Damn, she loved that word a lot; bed. Did she know that something like making love was just for married people, not for young girls who wanted to have fun? But he did it too, so he didn't have much to back up on since he lost it to Meg a year ago. He called, "In a minute, sweetie." He started writing his letter to Christine, praying that when she got it, she would understand his choice.

_It's really good to hear your voice saying my name _

_It sounds so sweet _

_Coming from the lips of an angel _

_Hearing those words it makes me weak _

_And I never wanna say goodbye _

_But girl you make it hard to be faithful _

_With the lips of an angel _

_(And I never wanna say goodbye) _

_But girl you make it hard to be faithful _

_With the lips of an angel _

_Honey why you calling me so late….._

A/N: If you want there to be a sequel or a prequel, let us know in your reviews.


End file.
